


Кто не рискует

by Fiona_Amberskaya, The_Phantom



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, M/M, Slash, rating: R - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom/pseuds/The_Phantom
Summary: искать женщину-агента было некогда





	Кто не рискует

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на БП 2017

Об аресте известного убийцы Рокудо Мукуро трубили все газеты. Вернее сказать, об очередном аресте — Мукуро задерживали много раз и так же много отпускали, он не оставлял ни улик, ни свидетелей. Прокурор наверняка каждый раз разбивал голову об стену, но все, что ему оставалось, это наблюдать за оставленным Мукуро за собой морем крови, потому что доказать ничего ни разу не получалось. И вот — очередной арест. Только на этот раз были все шансы остановить триумфальные убийства — мало того, что несостоявшаяся жертва сама могла дать показания, так еще газеты таинственно намекали на еще одного свидетеля. Это было уже кое-что. По крайней мере, лицо прокурора на фотографиях светилось от счастья.

В одном из помещений, принадлежавшем Интерполу, царило оживление. Здание было почти заброшенным — только одна комната имела божеский вид. В нее и набились собравшиеся на совещание агенты.

— Он сдурел совсем, что ли? — поинтересовался один из агентов, заглядывая в газету так, будто либо не читал ее, либо без нее не знал, о чем речь. — Какого черта он полез к Саваде Цунаеши?

— Из интереса, наверное, — Гокудера пожал плечами, достал сигарету, но не закурил — Занзас не выносил табачный дым, курить при нем запрещалось строго-настрого. Тот, правда, присутствовал только в виде видео на мониторе компьютера, но тратить время на ругань с боссом было лень. — Меня другое интересует: зачем нас экстренно собрали? Чтобы обсудить, зачем Мукуро пытался убить малолетнего наследника мафиозного клана?

— Да насрать, зачем пытался, — рявкнул Занзас с монитора. — Другое дело, что ни один мафиози никогда не будет давать показания в суде. Они с этим Мукуро по-своему разберутся, когда смогут и если смогут. Прокурор на ушах стоит, Мукуро этого охраняют почище каких-нибудь мадонн Рафаэля. Тем более, есть еще один свидетель. Его, конечно, уже спрятали от толпы, но, как оказалось, у него есть сестра.

— То есть, через нее можно нажать на самого свидетеля, — вклинился Сквало.

— Не перебивай, — рявкнул Занзас. — Девица эта сейчас в конкурсе красоты участвует. А он, между прочим, почти закончился. Мы должны обеспечить этой мисс Палермо полную безопасность — если люди Мукуро сунутся за ней, тут-то мы их тепленькими и возьмем. Сейчас фото пришлю и действуйте. Я завтра вернусь, и только попробуйте не доглядеть за девицей.

— Вообще-то, это неэтично — брата спрятать, а сестру вместо живца использовать, — буркнул Гокудера, но Занзас уже отключился. — Вообще-то, мы о шайке Мукуро почти ничего не знаем. Разве что то, что их четверо, и одна из них — точно женщина, слепая на один глаз. Ну, и еще известно, что иногда она носит черную повязку на этом глазу. И все.

Каким-то образом Мукуро удавалось не светить своих людей. Несколько невнятных снимков с камер наблюдения указывали только на их количество. В лицо или, тем более, по имени-фамилии их никто не знал. Вот и попробуй вычисли тех, кто хрен знает как выглядит.

Телефон Сквало издал резкую, немелодичную трель, и тот подхватил его, ткнув пальцем в экран. Несколько мгновений он рассматривал сброшенные фотографии, а потом вдруг захохотал.

— Эй, народ! — проговорил Сквало, все еще смеясь, — вы только посмотрите, какова краля.  
Вокруг него тут же столпились другие агенты, заглядывая через плечо.

— Да это же вылитый Гокудера! Только темненький, — хихикнул кто-то.

— И впрямь, только сисек не хватает.

— Жопы тоже.

— Жопа как раз один в один.

— Потому, что ее нет.

Все снова неприлично заржали.

— Чего это баба без жопы в конкурсе участвует? — буркнул Гокудера, подходя ближе и пытаясь разглядеть изображение в телефоне. — Покажи, — толкнул он Сквало в бок, — что там за подарочек нам пасти надо?

Сквало повернул экран так, чтобы ему было видно. Брюнетка на фото и впрямь была похожа на Гокудеру.

— По мне так вылитый ты, — ухмыльнулся Сквало. — И рожа такая же недовольная. Только волосы перекрасить. У тебя еще одной сестры случаем нет?

— И нихрена не похоже, — хмыкнул Гокудера, — вам лишь бы поржать. Иногда мне кажется, что вокруг слишком много идиотов. Лучше бы думали, как эту плоскодонку пасти на ебаном конкурсе. Времени в обрез, а к этим красоткам хрен подберешься просто так.

— А не хотите вместо нее поучаствовать, Гокудера-сэмпай? — протянул из-за спины Гокудеры один из новичков, Фран. Франа взяли в отдел совсем недавно, был он мелким, нудным, постоянно носил какую-то дикую шапку и имел выдающуюся способность — раздражать кого угодно, даже шефа. — Мы бы ее у себя подержали, — развивал свою мысль Фран, — а вы вместо нее... Только вам сиськи придется прилепить.

— Я тебе хуй на лоб прилеплю, пиздюк недоношенный, — окрысился Гокудера. — Совсем, что ли еб... — он осекся, глядя на устремленные на него внимательные взгляды, перевел глаза на фото в телефоне и вдруг вспыхнул до корней волос. — Охуели, — отрезал он и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

— А идея неплоха, — Сквало снова глянул на фотографию. — Если выгорит, не придется эту дуру прикрывать и можно будет сосредоточиться на тех, кто за ней припрется. Что думаете?

— По-моему, Гокудера ее не оценил, — протянул Фран. — С другой стороны, всегда можно приказать... — он исподтишка взглянул на монитор, но Занзаса там не было.

— Можно, — кивнул Бельфегор, хихикая. — Только этот бешеный ушлепок может сдать оружие и послать всех нахуй, раз принял так близко к сердцу и завыебывался. Не пойму, кстати, какого хрена. Сдохнет, что ли, если с налепленными сиськами погуляет?

— Пойду попробую его уболтать, — Сквало поднялся, сунув телефон в карман куртки. — Хрен знает, правда, с какого бока заходить, — продолжал он задумчиво, — но это бы столько проблем разом решило... — с этими словами он распахнул дверь и выглянул в коридор. Гокудеры там предсказуемо не обнаружилось.

— В курилке посмотри, — посоветовал с дивана Бельфегор. — Он чуть что — сразу туда бежит. Потом вонь на весь этаж.

Сквало захлопнул за собой дверь и не торопясь направился в дальний конец коридора, размышляя, что бы такого убедительного сказать, чтобы этот ненормальный не начал истерить и не сбежал сразу же.

«Курилка» представляла из себя неработающий туалет, напоминавший последствия землетрясения — на раздолбанном полу валялся разбитый умывальник, дырка в полу, где должен был стоять унитаз, была завалена плиткой, все было покрыто слоем пыли, кроме подоконника, где и сидел Гокудера, дымя в открытое окно.

— Я знаю, нахрена ты приперся, — хмуро сказал он, когда вошел Сквало. — Но если попытаешься развить мысль, я тебе зубы выбью. И всем, блядь, повыбиваю, если кто-то еще раз заржет. Я вам не клоун, ясно?

Сквало хмыкнул, переступил через кучу битого кафеля, который неприятно хрустнул под ногами и подошел к Гокудере. — Насчет выбитых зубов, можешь попробовать, — отозвался он, подпирая подоконник бедром, — я никогда не против хорошей драки. А что касается идеи Франа, если подумать, она не такая уж идиотская. Может, ты перестанешь вести себя как придурок и включишь мозг? Я слышал, он у тебя есть.

— Вот именно потому, что есть, я категорически отказываюсь, — огрызнулся Гокудера и глубоко затянулся. — Ты же первый мне потом проходу не дашь своими шуточками. И все, кому не лень, тоже. Лет на пять на поржать точно хватит, а я еще собирался здесь поработать, а не увольняться. Так что нет. Переройте базу, найдите бабу-агента.

— Как-то херово ты его используешь, мозг свой, — Сквало сложил руки на груди, мысленно поздравляя себя с тем, что Гокудера все еще сидит и курит, а не сбежал снова, хлопнув дверью. — Ты же в курсе, задание срочное, некогда нам искать кого-то. И людей у нас сейчас раз, два и обчелся. Или эту курицу пасти, или исполнителей. Тебе же не неделю в этих тряпках ходить. А если наши будут ржать, дашь в морду.

— Да блядь, — Гокудера швырнул за окно окурок и прикурил новую сигарету. — Ты свой-то мозг включи уже. Во-первых, — он загнул палец, — от начищенной рожи ржать перестанут разве что в лицо, но не за глаза. А во-вторых... — он затянулся, выпустил дым и помолчал. — Нет, это даже во-первых, — криво усмехнулся он, — никому, и тебе в том числе, в башку не приходит, что я тупо не подойду. Давай, Гокудера, переодевайся в бабу, ты же так похож. Ну просто вылитая баба, красотка с конкурса красоты. Может, тебе прямо сейчас в рожу дать, а? — Гокудера прищурился и смерил Сквало взглядом. — Если толку не будет, так хоть пар выпущу.

— А у меня мозга нет, это всем известно, — оскалился Сквало. — И с каких это пор тебя стало волновать, что там о тебе за глаза говорят? Раньше тебя это не слишком интересовало, — он подтянулся на руках и уселся рядом с дымящим как паровоз Гокудерой. — А в рожу можно, ради общего дела я готов и потерпеть, если согласишься.

— Ненавижу заведомо проигрышные положения, ясно? Тем более, заведомо проигрышные только для меня. Одно радует, — Гокудера снова криво усмехнулся, — если вас и ввела в заблуждение моя смазливая рожа, так по остальным параметрам я не гожусь. Так что не трать время на уговоры, иди и ищи подходящую телку.

Гокудера все еще сидел рядом и даже ни разу не попытался зарядить в глаз. Сквало решил, что это хороший признак и шанс у него есть.

— Да ладно тебе, — протянул он примирительно, — позвоню Луссурии, он любые параметры организует в два счета.

— Да чего ты ко мне прилип? — снова психанул Гокудера. — Вали сам к Луссурии, пусть он тебе эпиляцию на все тело сделает, яйца в узел завяжет, а патлы у тебя и так — любая баба обзавидуется. И вперед. Еще и первое место займешь.

— Свалил бы, да мордой не вышел, — с притворным сожалением развел руками Сквало. — А морду так быстро не перекроишь, сам понимаешь.

— По-моему, очень даже вышел, — прищурился Гокудера. — Рожа вполне симпатичная, глазками стрелять тебя Луссурия научит, хотя ты, уверен, и сам справишься. Рост у тебя отличный. Да из тебя прям модель получится. Что, Ску, не привлекает перспектива перед всеми в мини-юбке, с бритыми ногами, да с размалеванной мордой погулять?

— Да погулять-то не проблема, — пожал плечами Сквало, — и подумаешь, ноги побрить. Что им сделается? Морду каждый день брить куда неприятнее. Только я на эту бабу не похож совсем. А ты похож. Ну не выпендривайся, будь хоть раз человеком, а?

— Не хочу. Скажем так, это задание мне не по силам, — запустив очередным окурком в окно, Гокудера спрыгнул с подоконника и направился к двери.

Сквало спрыгнул вслед за ним и в два шага оказался рядом, подперев плечом дверь.

— Подожди, — проговорил он быстро, хмуро глядя на Гокудеру. — Ты же понимаешь, что шеф может в приказном порядке тебя отправить, официально. Тогда все управление в курсе будет. Нахера тебе это? Могу напарником с тобой пойти на этот блядский конкурс. Если кто-нибудь из отдела заржет, сам зубы выбью.

— Можно подумать, я и правда девка и сдохну без твоей защиты, — не менее хмуро отозвался Гокудера. — Свали нахер. Типа, я с самого начала не догнал, что шансов отмазаться мало. И нахера ты мне нужен в напарники-то? Под луной в купальниках прогуляться? Хотя... — хмыкнул он, — авось, даже твоя рожа там противоядием будет. Среди красоток-то. Прикинь, у меня под мини-юбкой встанет? А поводов будет явно хоть отбавляй.

— Скотчем к ноге примотаем твой стояк, — отозвался Сквало, отступая от двери и сдерживаясь, чтобы не заржать в голос. — Шефу сам скажешь?

***

— Вылезай, приехали, — Сквало заглушил двигатель и глянул на Гокудеру.  
Тот замер, уставившись на вывеску салона Луссурии, истошно-розовую, всю в желтых, сиреневых и зеленых бабочках, а потом перевел взгляд на Сквало.

— Ты что, блядь, серьезно? — поинтересовался он как-то растеряно, почти испуганно, и Сквало стоило огромного труда не заржать.

— Эй, не ссы, это всего лишь салон красоты, а не Врата Ада, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Лучше бы Врата, — выдавил Гокудера сквозь зубы.

Сквало проглотил вертевшуюся на языке подъебку и, выбравшись из машины, выжидательно посмотрел на Гокудеру. Тот несколько мгновений тормозил, а потом толкнул дверь и двинулся вслед за Сквало.

Несмотря — а может, и благодаря — на экстравагантность, Луссурия был дока в своем деле. Стиль, грим, макияж и прочие штучки, связанные с внешностью, были его коньком. К тому же, он был своим на конкурсах красоты, знал о них все и точно мог стать бесценным источником информации. Хотя, конечно, к Луссурии надо было привыкнуть. Сквало, например, это удалось не сразу.

В салоне было пусто и тихо. Сквало специально попросил Луссурию разогнать всех его вертлявых, шумных работничков, справедливо решив, что если вся эта братия накинется на Гокудеру, тот может не выдержать и дать задний ход. Сам Луссурия обнаружился в парикмахерском зале. Они вошли как раз в тот момент, когда он, что-то напевая себе под нос, копался в шкафчике с краской для волос.

— О, Ску, привет милый, — обернувшись на звук скрипнувшей двери, пропел Луссурия, — а это, я так понимаю, наша будущая звезда? — окидывая Гокудеру заинтересованным взглядом, добавил он.

У Гокудеры сделался такой вид, словно у него заболели зубы. Все, разом. Он насупился и одарил Луссурию неприязненным взглядом из-под нахмуренных светлых бровей, но промолчал.

— Знакомься, Лу, это Гокудера Хаято, — проговорил Сквало, — Гокудера, это Луссурия.

— Привет, котик, — Луссурия ослепительно улыбнулся, и, шагнув к застывшему от такого обращения Гокудере, бесцеремонно ухватил его за запястье. — Идем, у нас мало времени.

С этими словами он протащил еле переставляющего негнущиеся ноги Гокудеру через весь зал и подтолкнул к высокому креслу.

— Садись сюда, котик, — щебетал Луссурия, стягивая с себя совершенно невозможный леопардовый пиджак, из-под которого виднелась сетчатая майка, — сначала мы займемся твоими волосами, — он выудил из шкафчика ядовито-розовый фартук, надел его и принялся вытаскивать какие-то миски, кисточки и расчески.

Гокудера вздрогнул и отступил назад. Сквало поймал его сзади за плечи и дернул, заставляя плюхнуться в кресло.

— Ну все уже, — произнес он негромко, наклоняясь к уху Гокудеры, — расслабься давай, это всего лишь немного краски и бабские тряпки, ничего смертельного.

— Нахуй иди, — прошипел тот, передергивая плечами.

Сквало разжал пальцы и облокотился о спинку кресла, наблюдая за тем, как Луссурия возится у стола, размешивая в миске краску для волос, то и дело поглядывая на фотку мисс Палермо в телефоне и болтая без умолку. Гокудера каменным изваянием застыл в кресле.

— Ну, все готово, — Луссурия придвинул миску ближе и вынул из шкафчика огромную розовую накидку. — Ску, милый, иди-ка посиди где-нибудь, — он игриво пихнул Сквало бедром.

Сквало только глаза закатил, отошел и развалился в соседнем кресле, прикидывая, насколько еще хватит Гокудеры, прежде чем он начнет дергаться, орать, шипеть и материться. Судя по тому, как он кусал губы, страдальчески жмурился и комкал в руках край накидки, сорвать его должно было с минуты на минуту. Но время шло, Гокудера все еще сидел с закрытыми глазами и не пикнул.  
Пока Луссурия мыл свои миски и кисти, Сквало придвинулся чуть ближе, разглядывая Гокудеру. Бледный, напряженный с перемазанными краской волосами.

— Чего пялишься? — с вызовом поинтересовался он, перехватив взгляд Сквало.

Сквало открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но в это мгновение вернулся Луссурия.

— Чудно, — улыбнулся он, стягивая перчатки. — Пока мы ждем, давай-ка займемся твоими руками, — он взял Гокудеру за запястье, проводя ладонью по сжатым в кулак пальцам, заставляя выпустить скомканную накидку.

Сквало невольно зацепился взглядом за руку Гокудеры. Худые, длинные, бледные пальцы с обкусанными ногтями. Выпирающие костяшки, на одной — едва заметная ссадина. Косточка на запястье, голубоватый рисунок просвечивающих из-под кожи вен. Тускло блестящие кольца. Сквало поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Гокудерой. Тот поймал его взгляд и тут же выдернул руку, спрятав ее под накидку.

— Чего еще там с руками? — спросил он хрипло, отводя глаза.

— Маникюр, котик, — Луссурия выпутал его ладонь и принялся стягивать с пальцев кольца.

— Блядь, — коротко выругался Гокудера, снова выдергивая руку, на мгновение замер, а потом принялся нервно сдергивать кольца сам, — курить хочу, я тут ебнусь с вами обоими еще и без курева.

— Там курилка есть, — отозвался Сквало, кивнув в сторону подсобных помещений, — идем, покажу.

— Сам найду, не бойся, не съебусь уже, с этим-то дерьмом на голове, — Гокудера зашарил по карманам, достал сигареты и зажигалку, а потом поднялся и, дернув на себя дверь, исчез в полутемном коридоре.

— Нервный мальчик, — покачал головой Луссурия. — Как тебе только удалось его уломать на все это, милый.

— С трудом, — вздохнул Сквало, потирая ноющий висок.

Гокудера вернулся через четверть часа. Плюхнулся в кресло и со страдальческим видом вытянул руки. Без браслетов и колец они выглядели какими-то непривычно голыми.

— Кстати, во время конкурса придется не курить, — заметил Сквало и поднялся с кресла. — Заканчивайте тут, я на улице подожду.

Он успел подремать в машине, а когда открыл глаза, увидел, что прошло больше часа. «Что, блядь, там можно делать столько времени?» — подумал он, выходя из машины, и тут же уронил челюсть.

Сияющий Луссурия шел к нему в сопровождении изящной брюнетки или шатенки — Сквало вечно путал — и сиял, как медный тазик. В отличие от хмурой спутницы.

— Гокудера, ты? — спросил Сквало.

— Нет, блядь, жар-птица, — огрызнулась брюнетка или шатенка и, оступившись на высоких каблуках, влетела прямо в Сквало, повиснув на нем.

— Какая страсть, — фыркнул тот. — Девушка, вы кто?

— Нахуй иди, — снова огрызнулся Гокудера, выпрямляясь и поправляя доходящую до середины бедер юбку.

— Как там поживает твой член? — не удержался Сквало.

— Скотчем примотал, — отрезал Гокудера и полез на пассажирское сидение.

— Ты гений, Луссурия, — ухмыльнулся Сквало.

— Не сомневайся, дорогуша, — покивал тот и тоже полез в машину. — Я с вами, так веселее. А весь необходимый реквизит я уже заказал, доставят прямо на место.

***

 

— А мы вас ждем, ждем... — прогундосил Фран, встречая их у входа. Рядом с ним толклась парочка агентов, усиленно делая вид, что они просто гуляют. Фран смерил Гокудеру взглядом, и тот набычился было, но никто не смеялся. — В общем, пока вас не было, мы все разузнали, — все так же занудно сообщил Фран. — Вам очень повезло, синьор Гокудера, конкурс купальников уже прошел.

Гокудера закашлялся и ткнул локтем в живот все-таки заржавшего Сквало.

— Что-то я представил, как ты прешься по подиуму в купальнике, с членом, примотанным скотчем к ноге, — Сквало снова фыркнул, потирая живот, и обернулся к Франу. — Ну, чего там еще осталось из конкурсов? Вы программу-то хоть достали, долбоебы?

Гокудера нервно потянул задирающуюся юбку вниз и опасно качнулся на каблуках.

— Осторожнее, котик, — Луссурия тут же подхватил его под локоток, а Сквало — под другой. Гокудера дернулся, все-таки подвернул ногу и навалился боком на Сквало.

— Я, конечно, обещал тебе всяческую поддержку, но на сцену с тобой пойти не смогу, — вкрадчиво сообщил Сквало, сдерживая смех. — Держись, спецагент Гокудера, зато, может, повышение получишь.

— Я в киллеры уйду, — буркнул тот, — тебя пристрелю в первую очередь.

— Не будь таким кровожадным, дорогуша, — пропел Луссурия, — здесь надо улыбаться.

— И болтать побольше глупостей, — хихикнул подошедший Бельфегор. — Как и положено любой уважающей себя блондинке.

— У него сейчас искусственный интеллект, — Сквало покосился на шевелюру Гокудеры.

— Так, блядь, — Гокудера дернулся, стряхивая с себя Луссурию и Сквало, — если вы все сейчас не заткнетесь, пойдете сами клоунаду разводить. — А тебе я все-таки рожу разобью, — он зло прищурился, обернувшись к Сквало, — «не буду ржать, не буду ржать», — передразнил он и, вывернувшись, заковылял к лестнице, опасно кренясь на каблуках.

— Да ладно, не психуй, — Сквало в два шага нагнал его и снова крепко ухватил под руку. — Это же ненадолго. — Он обернулся к Франу. — Ну, чего застыли, топайте давайте по местам.

Краем глаза он заметил мелькнувшее кислотно-розовое боа — Луссурия, вероятно, умотал встречать свой «реквизит», и Сквало невольно усмехнулся.

На самом деле, смешного было мало. Если Гокудера завалит дело, то в лучшем случае им светит пиздец от начальства, в худшем — его могут убить. В конце концов, он на этих нелепых каблуках рискует жизнью больше, чем все остальные вместе взятые. Вряд ли, конечно, сестру свидетеля пришьют на месте — она гораздо ценнее в качестве заложницы, — но, если подлог обнаружится, все может случиться. А девчонка, кстати, очень даже симпатичная получилась, Сквало оценил.

***

В одном из пустующих кабинетов наскоро устроили штаб. Снабдив Гокудеру наушником и крошечной видеокамерой, Сквало проверил аппаратуру — все работало.

— Ну все, мы тебя видим и слышим, — озвучил он.

— Какое счастье, — проворчал Гокудера, с непривычки пощупав себя за накладную грудь, и Сквало моргнул — иллюзия была настолько идеальной, что показалось, будто настоящая девчонка только что потискала себя за сиськи. Ну и дела.

— Вы меня слушаете вообще? — донесся до него голос Франа, и Сквало машинально кивнул. — Наша мисс Палермо, кстати, не такая уж и лохушка, — продолжил Фран. — Сегодня утром она вошла в десятку. Значит, остался конкурс талантов, после которого выберут пятерку, а там уже и мисс Италия выберется.

— Какой еще конкурс талантов? — сделал стойку Гокудера. — Об этом мне никто не сообщал.

— Да ладно, милочка, неужели ни одного таланта не имеется? — заулыбался Луссурия.

— Вряд ли кто-то оценит мои занятия с динамитом, — хмыкнул Гокудера.

— Стрельба по мишени? — предложил кто-то.

— Из лука? — вмешался кто-то еще.

— А ты рояль совсем забросил? Может, спеть? Поговорить без нецензурщины? Не курить минут десять? — предложения сыпались одно за другим.

— Одна из моих девочек однажды рисовала попой, — вспомнил Луссурия, и раздался дружный хохот.

— Ну, решай, что будешь делать, девочка наша, — сквозь смех выговорил Сквало и напоролся на хмурый взгляд.

— Точно рожу тебе бить буду, — сообщил Гокудера и вдруг усмехнулся сам. — А что, неплохая идея. Каблуки на кроссовки в этой богадельне сменить можно? — повернулся он к Луссурии.

 

— Это ты о чем? — поинтересовался было Сквало, но Гокудера только отмахнулся — потом. — Ладно, — Сквало не стал настаивать, — пора переходить к делу. Давай повторим задание. Итак, тебя зовут…

— Да помню я все про эту мисс, — снова отмахнулся Гокудера. — Занзас прислал досье, я изучил, пока этот, — он кивнул в сторону Луссурии, — надо мной издевался. Пойдем, — он направился к двери, — чем быстрее начнем, тем больше шансов, что все побыстрее закончится.

— Ты особенно не напрягайся, — сказал ему вдогонку Сквало, — тебе главное — маячить где-нибудь на виду, мисс Италии уж как-нибудь выберут без тебя.

— Звучит так, будто я совсем не гожусь на роль мисс Италии, — фыркнул Гокудера. — Умеешь ты сделать девушке комплимент.

— Прошу покорнейше меня простить, синьорита, — шутливо поклонился Сквало и с облегчением выдохнул — похоже, со стороны Гокудеры ураган миновал.

А потом все понеслось как-то слишком быстро, только успевай моргать. Сквало то выглядывал в зал, и без него полный агентов, то тусил за кулисами, мимо сновали девушки разной степени то расфуфыренности, то раздетости, но задерживать на ком-то из них внимание смысла — точнее, времени — не было. Наверное, все были сплошь красотки, но мозг Сквало был сфокусирован на Гокудере и всем, что находилось в непосредственной близости от него. Ничего подозрительного. Сплошные девицы и куча персонала. Какая-то красноволосая баба туда-сюда носится, похоже, визажист или что-то в этом роде — вся обвешана сумками с косметикой. Да и не одна она. Такое ощущение, что на этом долбанном конкурсе все только и делают, что бегают, выпучив глаза. Хреновая организация? Или им всем так нравится? Будь Сквало здесь начальником, быстро порядок бы навел, ходили бы по струночке, а не пыль столбом поднимали.

— Миииииссс Паааалеррррмо! — донеслось со сцены, и Сквало собрался с мыслями. Интересно, что за таланты собрался демонстрировать Гокудера. Аплодисменты ему там звучат нехилые.

— Пропусти, это же мне на сцену переться, а не тебе. Пока что, — Сквало почувствовал толчок и отступил в сторону. И чуть не заржал в голос, увидев Гокудеру, — тот был одет в короткое платьице с пышной короткой юбкой, а из-под него торчали невообразимые панталоны с рюшами, в которых можно было не только член спрятать, но и ящик его любимого динамита. Сквало окинул Гокудеру взглядом, и смеяться почему-то расхотелось — ноги, обтянутые белыми чулками, были ровными и эээ… даже красивыми. Сквало знал, что Луссурия что-то там колдовал и над ними, и у него явно все отлично получилось. Кокетливо торчали подвязки. Гокудера напоминал не то куклу, которую хотелось поставить в сервант и любоваться, не то девицу определенного поведения, которую хотелось срочно нагнуть и… Ну и мысли, блядь.

— Чего пялишься? — хмыкнул Гокудера, переступив с ноги на ногу, явно наслаждаясь яркими кроссовками с красными помпонами. — Я тебе нравлюсь, как женщина?

— Эээ… — не нашелся Сквало, а Гокудера уже выходил на сцену.

— Здравствуйте, — заговорил он под стихающие аплодисменты. — В программе написано, что я должна петь, но я так болела за других участниц, что даже охрипла. Поэтому мне пришлось поискать у себя другие таланты. Но, для того, чтобы их продемонстрировать, мне понадобится помощь, и я прошу выйти на сцену Коррадо Катани. Давайте поприветствуем его.

— Иди, дорогуша, — Сквало почувствовал тычок в спину и услышал смешок Луссурии. — Помоги напарнику талантами блеснуть.

Рука у Луссурии всегда была тяжелой, так что Сквало едва не выпал на сцену. Проглотив рвавшиеся с языка ругательства, он прищурился от яркого света софитов, бьющего прямо в глаза и волком глянул на сладко улыбающегося Гокудеру. Больше всего на свете Сквало сейчас хотелось перегнуть придурка через колено и надрать ему… На этом месте мысли Сквало неожиданно для него самого вдруг приняли совсем уж какое-то неприличное направление. Панталоны, подвязки все эти… Вот уж никогда он не был любителем всего этого фетишистского дерьма.

— Я думаю, все вы можете себе представить, как тяжела жизнь действительно красивой девушки, — разливался тем временем Гокудера. — Особенно одинокой красивой девушки. Некоторые мужчины бывают очень, очень непонятливы. Но этому всегда можно помочь, вот так, — с этими словами Гокудера крутанулся на пятках, пышная юбка качнулась, и в следующее мгновение Сквало почувствовал, как ему прилетело коленом в живот. Не сильно, но достаточно чувствительно, чтобы задохнуться.

— Ты охуел совсем?! — ошалело выдохнул он на ухо ухватившему его за плечи Гокудере.

— А ты пялиться прекрати, извращенец хренов, — поддавая ему по ребрам, отозвался Гокудера.

— Убью нахер, — пообещал Сквало и тут же получил ребром ладони по шее. А потом он уже просто перестал обращать внимание, куда и сколько ему прилетает, все равно сдачи дать было нельзя.

Стоило им обоим оказаться за кулисами, как Гокудера попытался улизнуть, но Сквало ухватил его за пышную юбку и дернул на себя.

— Платье порвешь, придурок, — зашипел Гокудера, впечатываясь в него всем телом и тут же попытался вывернуться.

Сквало инстинктивно прижал его крепче. Рука соскользнула, задирая дурацкую юбку, ладонь проехалась по заднице, и Гокудера вдруг замер, уставившись на него огромными, в пол-лица, глазами. Сквало легко сжал пальцы, чувствуя тепло кожи сквозь тонкую ткань и двинул рукой, снова оглаживая задницу, соскальзывая ниже, на бедро, совершенно забыв, что вообще-то собирался навалять придурку по первое число.

Гокудера не шелохнулся, только выдохнул судорожно и весь пошел алыми пятнами. Щеки, шея, ключицы. А потом Сквало почувствовал, как из-под задравшейся юбки в пах ему упирается чужой стояк.

— А говорил, скотчем примотал, — неожиданно хрипло выдохнул Сквало.

— Сквало, милый, тебе не кажется, что это сейчас немного не вовремя? — послышался вдруг над ухом вкрадчивый голос Луссурии.

Гокудера вздрогнул всем телом, дернулся, все-таки выворачиваясь из рук, и исчез в гримерке, только юбка мелькнула.

Следующий час он явно пытался не попадаться Сквало на глаза лишний раз, а потом подъехал автобус, и щебечущие конкурсантки отправились в отель ночевать. Вздохнув, Сквало пошел к машине и отправился вслед за ними.

***

В отель, куда поселили участниц, вход посторонним был воспрещен, и туда можно было проникнуть только втихую или в окно, но Сквало не сомневался — Гокудера выйдет сам. Не спать же он завалится, в самом-то деле. Сквало огляделся и через несколько секунд с удовольствием растянулся на траве, рядом с общежитием. Надо же, он все-таки устал, да и ребра побаливали, бил Гокудера не слишком церемонясь.

Вечер был теплым, ветерок — приятным, и Сквало начало клонить в сон. Услышав шаги, он лениво приоткрыл глаза.

— Это какой-то нескончаемый, блядь, день, — одетый в пижаму с яркими попугаями Гокудера, как ни в чем не бывало, плюхнулся на землю рядом со Сквало. — Ужасно хочется спать, но придется потерпеть, пока это все не закончится.

— Зачем? — поинтересовался Сквало. — По-моему, наоборот, стоит поспать, а то наломаешь дров с недосыпу.

— А утром опять всю морду гримировать? — скривился Гокудера. — Ну уж нет, я лучше потерплю. Да и не первый раз. Но такое впечатление, что я ни на одном задании так не выдыхался. — Он огляделся вокруг и чиркнул зажигалкой, с удовольствием прикуривая. — Как тебе красноволосая мадама? — поинтересовался он.

— Какая еще мадама? — зевнул Сквало.

— Ты серьезно? — удивился Гокудера. — Ну ты и лох. Ты же на задании, так чем ты все это время занимался? Ты совсем ебанулся и пялишься только на меня? Красноволосая девка, везде с косметикой бегает, но ни разу ни к кому не обратилась и не воспользовалась ничем из своего набора. Похоже, она одна из нужных нам людей.  
— Блядь, — Сквало рывком сел и задумался: а ведь Гокудера прав. Он и сам все это заметил, но, выходит, мозг информацию не переварил. А что он варил вообще? Перед глазами возникла картина — белоснежные подвязки, такие же белоснежные рюши, а под ними… Ну что, Сквало можно поздравить — он таки ебанулся.

— Значит, я прав, — вздохнул Гокудера и, неожиданно развернувшись, улегся на землю, укладывая голову на колени Сквало. — Скажи мне, кто твой друг, — я имею в виду Луссурию, — усмехнулся он. — Ты бы видел себя сейчас, у тебя охуевшее выражение лица, — добавил Гокудера и попытался снова сесть, но Сквало сжал его плечо.

— Да лежи, — сказал он, — мне не мешает.

Вот тебе и цирк с клоунадой. Приехали.

— Только не вздумай меня трогать, — предупредил Гокудера, — если опять из-за тебя у меня что-то потечет или растреплется, я тебе кое-что скотчем к ноге примотаю. Думай о том, что надо держать ухо востро — шайка Мукуро уже в деле, пока ты слюни на чулки распускаешь. И вообще… — Гокудера вдруг осекся и замолчал. Сквало взглянул на него и обнаружил, что Гокудера спит. Мда, ничего удивительного, тот еще выдался денек.

Стараясь не шевелиться, Сквало восстанавливал в памяти зал, гримерки, закулисье и прочие помещения, прикидывая, где расставить агентов и куда лучше пристроиться самому, чтобы быть начеку каждую минуту.

***

Утром Сквало чувствовал себя странно — ребра еще побаливали и адски хотелось спать. Гокудера явно должен был чувствовать себя лучше — проснувшись примерно через час, он сонно пробормотал, что лучше сдаться утром Луссурии, чем мечтать сдохнуть, и свалил в отель. Сквало кое-как подремал в машине, а потом долго разминал затекшую ногу и зевал за рулем по пути на конкурс.

— Доброе утро, — возвестил Фран, и Сквало мрачно оценил его свежий вид.

— Значит, так, — принялся сразу распоряжаться Сквало, вводя своих в курс дела и выдавая инструкции. — За красноволосой внутри буду следить я, вы — снаружи, — тыкал он агентам. — Не забывайте, есть и другие. И про дамочку со слепым глазом не забывайте. Усвоили?

Агенты разошлись по местам, а Сквало пошел в шумное закулисье. Казалось, там со вчерашнего дня не прекращались мельтешение и шум.

— Наш объект здесь, — Гокудера в новом платье подошел бесшумно, и Сквало резко обернулся. Блядь, Луссурии все-таки надо ставить памятник — безупречный макияж, прическа, даже гребаное платье идет Гокудере просто идеально. — Через пару часов будут объявлять пятерку лучших, — сообщил Гокудера. А пока тут все носятся, сломя голову, непонятно зачем. И покурить, блядь, нельзя.

— Погуляй, — предложил Сквало. — Попривлекай к себе внимание, вдруг прокатит. Я буду там, — он махнул рукой в угол с нагромождением каких-то декораций.

Втиснувшись между этими декорациями и стеной, Сквало пристроился так, чтобы было видно Гокудеру. И потянулось время.

Гокудера то топтался возле ведущей на сцену лестницы, покачиваясь на этих своих дурацких шпильках, то прохаживался туда-сюда, то выглядывал из-за кулис на сцену. Мимо проносились оживленные девушки, кто-то смеялся, кто-то злобно переругивался, и через какое-то время для Сквало все слилось в бесконечную какофонию звуков и пестрое мелькание перед глазами. Гокудера остановился неподалеку, и на мгновение Сквало залип, пялясь на его ноги, но тут же одернул себя.

Время для этой вот херни было совершенно неподходящим, но не пялиться на обтянутую узким белым платьем задницу, худые длинные ноги и тонкие щиколотки было просто невозможно. Интересно, а чулки на нем с поясом или без? Блядь… Сквало закрыл глаза и сосчитал до пяти, а когда открыл, Гокудеру уже заслонила собой красноволосая девица. Сквало глазом не успел моргнуть, как она потянулась к Гокудере с пудреницей и этой херью, которой бабы пудрят нос. В ту же секунду Гокудера качнулся и начал оседать на пол. Девица ловко подхватила его поперек талии, заваливая на себя. Еще мгновение, и откуда-то из подсобки вынырнули двое парней в униформе обслуживающего персонала конкурса.

— Пошевеливайтесь, — красноволосая девица недовольно поджала губы. — Эта дурочка весит тонну, у меня уже руки болят.

Парни распахнули длинный ящик — по виду для аппаратуры, но оказавшийся пустым, — и Сквало рванул вперед, на ходу выхватывая пистолет.

— Эй, тут с оружием нельзя! — услышал он окрик, но обращать внимание на дебила времени точно не было, все и так происходило слишком быстро.

— Стоять! — заорал Сквало и увидел, как, казалось, бесчувственный Гокудера вдруг вывернулся, с ноги его взлетела туфля, блеснув в воздухе золотистой шпилькой, а тот ловко поймал ее и со всей дури припечатал руку одного из парней к ящику. Тот заорал благим матом, красноволосая девица завизжала, прыгнула на Гокудеру, и они покатились по полу.

— Лежать! — гаркнул Сквало, подскакивая ко второму парню, по пути соображая, что стоять тому совершенно необязательно, и изо всех сил огрел его по башке пистолетом.

Парень поднырнул ему под руку, пытаясь уклониться. Удар пришелся по касательной. Парень качнулся, но устоял на ногах и обернулся. Сквало успел заметить, как в его ладонях блеснуло что-то похожее на длинные, острые иглы. Хрен знает, что это было за оружие, но что-то подсказывало, что лучше не знакомиться с его особенностями ближе. Сквало инстинктивно грохнулся на пол, вытягивая руку и, ухватив придурка за щиколотку, дернул. Послышался поток ругательств и глухой стук. Сквало рванулся вперед, наваливаясь на парня, припечатал его пистолетом в висок и обернулся.

Второй придурок, подвывая и матерясь, пытался вытащить из руки намертво засевший каблук. Рядом, по залитому кровью полу, катались Гокудера с красноволосой девицей. Та визжала и дралась не хуже бешеной кошки. Гокудере совершенно явно мешало узкое платье. Сквало рванул было ему на помощь, но в это мгновение Гокудера умудрился задрать подол платья. Мелькнул ажурный край белого чулка, Сквало успел заметить кружево подвязки, а в следующую секунду красноволосой девице прилетело коленом под дых так, что она наконец заткнулась и выпустила Гокудеру из своей хватки.

— Сука, — процедил тот, — все платье испортила к херам. Руки ей скрути, а то сейчас очухается.

— Да без проблем, — материализовавшийся откуда-то Бельфегор защелкнул на запястьях девицы наручники и перешел к вырубившемуся придурку, доставая вторую пару наручников. — Люблю я песнь железа, звяк-звяк-звяк, — принялся напевать он. Сквало только криво усмехнулся — коллекция железяк Бельфегора очень часто оказывалась кстати, тот без металла прямо жить не мог. Хоть нож, хоть наручники, хоть открывалка, Бельфегор вечно чем-то поигрывал. Человек-металлолом, но хоть полезный.

Сквало шагнул к Гокудере и протянул руку, помогая подняться.

— Я тебе новое платье куплю, — пообещал он и тут же почувствовал, что куда-то летит. Впрочем, пол оказался совсем недалеко.

— Убью нахрен, — тряс его Гокудера, — совсем уже ебанулся, идиот.

— Вам не досаждать или лучше сообщить, что мы взяли всех четверых? — гнусавый голос Франа звучал так уныло, как будто все лучшее в его жизни уже прошло. — Девица с повязкой на глазу ждала в машине и…

— Свали нахрен! — в один голос рявкнули Сквало и Гокудера, а потом Сквало рванулся, подмял Гокудеру под себя и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел ему в лицо совершенно безумным взглядом.

— Как я вовремя, — с умилением всплеснул руками подошедший Луссурия, глядя на целующихся Сквало и Гокудеру. — Да вытащите уже кто-нибудь шпильку из этого придурка, а то только всем мешает своими воплями. Хотя… — он оглядел присутствующих, — раз не мешает, то пусть орет.

***

 

— А чем, кстати, закончился конкурс, не интересовался? — Гокудера повернул голову и посмотрел на Сквало.

Они сидели в шезлонгах на широкой террасе виллы с видом на море, с пользой употребляя выделенный начальством трехдневный отпуск.

— Ну, учитывая то, что банду мы взяли, мисс Палермо возжелала немедленно вернуться в строй. И даже вышла в пятерку. Ты вышел, — с ухмылкой уточнил Сквало и демонстративно потер челюсть. — Видимо, ты произвел неизгладимое впечатление не только на меня, но и на судей.

— В отличие от тебя, они не бегают за мной с вылупленными глазами и не клянчат нацепить чулки еще хотя бы один разок, — криво усмехнулся Гокудера.

— Жалко тебе, что ли? — преувеличенно печально вздохнул Сквало.

— Ты все-таки охреневший, — констатировал Гокудера.

— Меня все устраивает, — пожал плечами Сквало.

Гокудера пристально посмотрел на него, но Сквало выдержал взгляд.

— И меня, — небрежно, словно нехотя, признал тот, и Сквало полез в карман — там лежала купленная утром кружевная подвязка. В конце концов, кто не рискует, тот мисс Палермо и не тра… не пьет шампанское.


End file.
